This invention relates to firing systems for weapons having multiple projectiles that are stacked in a common barrel. Weapons of this kind are usually fired by a fully electrical control system but sometimes require a backup firing system, preferably a mechanical system. Weapons having stacked projectiles are described in WO 94/20809 and WO 97/04281, and a series of later specifications, for example.